


Kiss Me

by crystal_kiseki



Series: one shots [6]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, too short to be considered a ficlet tbh but shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_kiseki/pseuds/crystal_kiseki
Summary: First kiss, all in coziness and silliness.
Relationships: Mitake Ran/Ushigome Rimi
Series: one shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660195
Kudos: 7





	Kiss Me

Rimi strolled back into her bedroom, pink flower barettes in hair and oversized sweater ~~stolen~~ borrowed from Ran (not her usual style, but hey, Rimi suggested it), gently closing the door behind her, cheeks flushed a soft pink. Her newfound girlfriend, Ran, lounging in the recently purchased beanbag seat, looked back up at Rimi.  
"Welcome back. Are you okay? You're kind of fidgety." Ran observed, making Rimi startle and stutter while playing with the hem of her much too large top.  
"I-I'm okay! It's just..." She fiddled with her clothing for a moment once again before scurrying over to where her lover was resting, surprising Ran in the process.  
"You know I love you, right?" Ran frowned suspiciously but nodded all the same. Rimi carefully placed her hands onto her beloved's knees, avoiding eye contact as best as she possibly could.  
"Could... Could I kiss you?"  
  
Ran sighed in relief, this was unexpected for sure, but her love's kind, red puppy eyes made up for the unprompted scare.  
"Uh, yeah, sure." She answered a tad blankly, as well as flustured from the request. Rimi proceeded to squeeze her eyes shut, and Ran followed dumbly, all while feeling the tender touch of Rimi's soft lips against the bridge of her nose. They opened their eyes anew.  
  
"Uh, Rimi? I thought you were going to-" Ran cut herself off before finishing her sentence out of shame, but Rimi cocked her head to the side.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Ran shook her head, she couldn't bring herself to admit to the expectations she had of her girlfriend however, albeit considered natural by most. Rimi pouted, lost in thought for an instant, before her eyes brightened up again, and she broke off the distance between the two girls' lips, making Ran instinctively pull back as they made contact.  
"R-Rimi, what the hell?!" Ran managed to stammer out, trying as best as she could to supress the dumb smile that was creeping up on her face and frantically attempting to cover her now reddened face behind her hands, Rimi frowned.  
"I'm sorry, I thought this is what you wanted..." Rimi brought her gaze down at her lap, whilst Ran struggled to utter any coherent sentence.  
"I mean, I did, but..." Rimi's eyes lit up once more and she smiled innocently.  
"Then, could we try again?"  
  
Ran calmly exhaled, nodded, and awaited for her lover's lips to meet hers again.

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea where i was going with this i'm sorry
> 
> if anything is unclear feel free to ask!!


End file.
